livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Runarhein Bronzebeard (Baveboi)
Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Barbarian (Drunken Brute) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Dwarven, Common, Lesser Runic Deity: Caridin, the Tombstone (Dwarven golem god of the dead and eternal rest, an Aspect of the Destroyer) Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 09 -1 (-4 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 09 -1 (01 pts) -2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 16 = + CON (04) + FC (00) (Barbarian) AC: 18 = + DEX (02) + Armor (04) + Shield (02) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (04) + Shield (02) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = (01) CMB: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (01) + STR (02) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +06 = (02) + CON (04) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: -01 = (00) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 06 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Dwarven Waraxe: Attack: +03 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+2, Crit: 20/x3, Special: None Throwing Axe: Attack: +03 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range (10 feet) Heavy Shield: Attack: +03 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (CON), +2 (WIS), -2 (CHA) Size: M Speed: 20' Favored Class: Barbarian Slow & Steady: 20' movement, unmodified by armor or encumbrance Darkvision: 60' vision in total darkness Defensive Training: Dwarves get a +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype. Greed: Dwarves receive a +2 racial bonus on Appraise skill checks made to determine the price of nonmagical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. Hatred: Dwarves receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against orcs and goblinoids. Magic Resistant: Dwarves with this racial trait gain spell resistance equal to 5 + their character level. This resistance can be lowered for 1 round as a standard action. Dwarves with this racial trait take a –2 penalty on all concentration checks made in relation to arcane spells. Stability: Dwarves receive +4 racial bonus to CMD when resisting a bull rush or trip (when they are standing on the ground) Stonecunning: Dwarves receive a +2 bonus to Perception to notice unusual features in stonework; they receive this bonus when they are within 10' of the feature, whether they are looking or not. Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks and warhammers; treat any weapon with the word "Dwarven" in it as a martial weapon. Class Features Barbarian Armor/Weapons: Proficient with Light and Medium Armor, Shields except Tower Shield and all Simple & Martial Weapons Raging Drunk (Ex): While raging, the drunken brute can drink a potion, or a tankard of ale or similar quantity of alcohol, as a move action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. A potion has its normal effect, while an alcoholic drink allows the barbarian to maintain her rage that round without expending a round of rage for the day (instead of the alcohol’s normal effects). For each alcoholic drink consumed while raging, the barbarian is nauseated for 1 round when his rage expires, in addition the normal fatigue that follows a rage. Tireless rage does not negate this nauseated condition but the internal fortitude rage power does. Rage (Ex): A barbarian can call upon inner reserves of strength and ferocity, granting him additional combat prowess. Starting at 1st level, a barbarian can rage for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + his Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, he can rage for 2 additional rounds. Temporary increases to Constitution, such as those gained from rage and spells like bear’s endurance, do not increase the total number of rounds that a barbarian can rage per day. A barbarian can enter rage as a free action. The total number of rounds of rage per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, although these hours do not need to be consecutive. While in rage, a barbarian gains a +4 morale bonus to his Strength and Constitution, as well as a +2 morale bonus on Will saves. In addition, he takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase to Constitution grants the barbarian 2 hit points per Hit Dice, but these disappear when the rage ends and are not lost first like temporary hit points. While in rage, a barbarian cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. A barbarian can end her rage as a free action and is fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage. A barbarian cannot enter a new rage while fatigued or exhausted but can otherwise enter rage multiple times during a single encounter or combat. If a barbarian falls unconscious, his rage immediately ends, placing him in peril of death. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Fight On (level 1): Once per day, you can gain a number of temporary hit points equal to your Constitution modifier. You can activate this feat as an immediate action when reduced to 0 or fewer hit points. You can use this feat to prevent yourself from dying. These temporary hit points last for 1 minute. If your hit points drop below 0 due to the loss of these temporary hit points, you fall unconscious and are dying as normal. If you also have the ferocity racial trait, you can use that once you have lost the temporary hit points from this feat. Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = (04) + INT (01)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Barbarian) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 1 3 2 -3 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +2 (Related to stonework) Bluff -01 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 03 1 3 2 -3 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 3 1 +0 Diplomacy -01 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -3 +0 Disguise -01 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist -01 0 0 2 -3 +0 Fly -01 0 0 2 -3 +0 Handle Animal -01 0 3 -1 +0 Heal -01 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 03 1 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 03 1 3 -1 +2 (To notice odd stonework) Perform ( ) -01 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 -1 +0 Ride -01 0 0 2 -3 +0 Sense Motive -01 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -3 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth -01 0 0 2 -3 +0 Survival 03 1 3 -1 +0 Swim 03 1 3 2 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Traits Armor Expert: When you wear armor of any sort, reduce that suit’s armor check penalty by 1, to a minimum check penalty of 0. Killer: You deal additional damage equal to your weapon’s critical hit modifier when you score a successful critical hit with a weapon; this additional damage is added to the final total, and is not multiplied by the critical hit multiple itself. This extra damage is a trait bonus. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit gp 05 lb Chain Shirt 100 gp 25 lb Heavy Wood Shield 7 gp 10 lb Dwarven Waraxe (Melee) 30 gp 08 lb Throwing Axe x1 (Ranged) 8 gp 02 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 2 gp 02 lb Waterskin 1 gp 04 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 56 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 01 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 84 Height: 4'8" Weight: 210 lbs Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Pale Appearance: Runarhein is a big fellow for a dwarf, but also surprisingly stout and broad. His face is a mess of an uncombed short hair, a proud braided beard and eyes of the color of pitch, what only happens to enhance to air of drunkenness about him. With big, calloused hands and muscles that can snap necks like twigs he carries himself two mighty dwarven axes and a big shield with the emblem of a bronze hammer. On his shoulders a chain shirt, salvaged from some old battlefield - by the looks of it, hangs loosely and offer some kind of protection to his already battle-scarred skin. Demeanor: Loud, irritating, disrespectful and fifty percent drunk fifty percent of the time. Rune still manages, by some kind of miracle, a living inside the cities where he can find alcohol and what he call “wenches”. By looks alone the berserker incites many young lads to keep their distance. Those not educated enough in dwarven culture to do so tend to find a world of beating coming down their way sooner than later. Uncharismatic, boastful, hotheaded and aggressive, qualities he proudly displays at others, but give enough time to know him anyone can see that’s just the beginning. All his “good qualities” aside, whoever needs a powerful warrior can count on Rune to be a very efficient mixture of killing, drinking and sharp steel. Background: The clan Bronzebeard was once a proud family of tomb warders from one of the greatest dwarven cities of the past; Deep Cazmmodham, located on the very roots of the highest mountain of the region, the White Demon's Peak. Their halls were full of gold and silver, gems and steel, and the ones that lived forever watched over those who died in battle defending their home. But around eight hundred years ago the armies of goblins and orcs who constantly fought each other were united by a dark power. Alone they never scratched the gigantic walls of Cazadim, but together they overrun the city’s defense without much effort. Very few families survived and only by sheer luck. As they run in fright through the dark, many tunnels behind them collapsed and fell. No one knows if it was an attempt of the remaining Deep Paragons, masters of the Dwarven arts, that collapsed the tunnels or just the wicked ways of monsters, but it became a blessing nonetheless, blocking the way of orcs, goblins and unspeakable things from down below. It also blocked their way back inside forever... The survivors tried their best to remain close to the mountainside to morn and honor their lost home, but the freezing cold they were so unaccustomed with was biting the young, the old and the weak. Many moved downwards and established outposts on the way; some stubbornly intended to stay and some left the past behind, trying for warmer and more placid climates. One of those who were left right in the top of the unforgiving mountain, from the very first outpost they built, was the Bronzebeard clan. Rune's family made vows dictating to never leave the dead unwatched, such was their duty to never have anyone disturb those who had passed away for as long as they lived. They hadn't failed to protect the Deep Cazmmodham, their duties only were reshaped so now they would dutifully watch the Broken Gates of The Deep. For generations they stood there like an unmovable force, watching and waiting for the return of their people and the immortal Deep Paragons of the past, so they could reclaim the halls of Deep Cazmmodham and evict vengeance against the wicked and the foul. Runarhein had grown under that rigid code, always full of histories about the glorious past and the unforgiving wrath of their ancestors. He had tried to follow their rules only to find himself a bit more tendentious than the rest of the Bronzebeards. His father, Thrakin Bronzebeard, thought the boy insane or spooked by the ghosts of a wrathful past, and nominated the young Runarhein a Berserker; a unholy warrior infused with the anger of the dead and forgotten. Rune wasn't keen about guarding the Broken Gates of The Deep as unmovable warders, but he could manage hunting and fighting when the task was upon him. He had a harsh and merciless life, but a good one. He eventually married to a young dwarf named Brosca, a girl from one of the old clans down the mountain. They made a family together, many children and their children were born. She was his sweetheart and only her gaze could effectively put down his rage, but such happiness wasn't appreciated by the mountain. One day she suddenly disappeared with the rest of his family. He went down and up the mountain searching for them but he never could reclaim what the White Demon's Peak had taken away. Defeated and beaten, his rage knew no ends until it consumed every part of his being. Night after night he would drink until he was driven to the verge of death, day after day he would fight with the young and elders alike, he would be beaten, thrown into jail and repeat all over again whenever he was released. His grandfather was the one who ordered his exile, no one would dare say otherwise. The next day he was brought down the mountain like a prisoner and released like an outcast, with a shield, a axe anda bag of gems and gold. "Come never back to'ur lands, me son. They are no longer yours home until de broken is made unbroken and de lost is forever found." The last words his father spoke to him. Rune's life had been running from town to town ever since. Drinking and fighting had never left his soul, he truly believes it never will, but now he had a purpose. To search for his father's given quest; to find the lost and repair the broken! He was on a holy quest to bring back the Deep Paragons of the Past so they can re-open the Broken Gates and bring justice to the halls that once belonged to the Dwarven people! Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Dec. 07, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 *Approval (Dec. 08, 2010) (GlassEye) level 1 Category:Approved Characters